Redman Plot Checklist
Update this as each section of the story is completed. * Mark is a normal guy with a mundane life who wishes he could achieve greater things. He lives in a flat with his girlfriend called Susie and struggles to support the two of them with his corner shop job. * He often dreams of a life where he fights bizarre monsters and protects humanity (the story starts with one of these dream sequences). He occasionally writes some of these down as short stories. * Eventually the shop he works in is burnt down in a fire accident and he is out of job. Struggling to find anything else, he is barely able to support him and his girlfriend. His phone is also destroyed in this explosion and his girlfriend gives him her spare phone. * After he begins to become more aggressive, she breaks up with him and moves into her friend's spare bedroom. * With nothing left, he breaks down and becomes more and more depressed. He soons meets a social worker by the name of Claire who wants to deal with his depression. * Redman is shown chasing a monster into an alleyway, where he corners it and brutally kills it with his knife. * He wakes up the next morning beside his journal of Redman stories, and assuming he has written in it, closes the book and goes out for a walk so he can collect the local newspaper and see if he can find any good jobs. * While walking, he looks into the sun and his vision gets blurry and faded. He looks at the people around him and sees non-human shapes. Rubbing his eyes and restoring his vision, he sees everyone as humans. Somewhat shaken by this, he puts his hands in his pockets and walks away as fast as possible. * He reads the newspaper at home and reads a story about a woman who was cut to death in an alleyway. Realizing it sounds remarkably similar to his last Redman adventure, he rushes to his book and finds that no such story is in there. * He assumes its a coincidence and that he simply fell asleep before he could begin writing the story. He gets into the shower to freshen up. Closing his eyes and enjoying the warm water, he opens then again and notices his arm looks like Redman's arm and glove. He blinks and looks down at himself and is now fully-suited as Redman. Scared, he backs out of the shower and looks in the mirror where he sees his normal reflection. He washes his face in the sink, looks up and sees Redman staring back at him. * He begins his path to insanity and runs out into the night streets where he tries to hide from himself and others. He sees the humans around him flicker back and forth from humans to monsters. Alone in the rain, he fights against his mind and passes out. * Redman fights a monster (Gigan) terrorizing a child in a house and holds a garrote wire over its neck, killing it. He looks at the child and sees it change into a monster. Confused and holding his head, he looks in the mirror on the wall opposite him and sees his human face. He looks back down at the child and the monster and sees a child and a murdered babysitter. He looks down at his own hands and finds them covered in blood. * His social worker meets him the next morning and notices he has become more erratic and conscious of his surroundings. She attempts to talk to him but it is clear that his mind has gone. He grabs her and kisses her, but she pushes him away and tries to calm him down. * Some time later, he kills again but is found by the police. They arrest him and he is put in a police bus where he shall be transported to a prison for highly unstable individuals. However, he manages to escape the bus through a window while the driver is distracted on the phone. * Worried about him, his ex-girlfriend heads to the prison he was being transported to so that she can talk with him. When they realize he isn't within the facility, a search is put out for him. She returns to his flat and finds everything has been trashed up. She sees that the mirror has been smashed on the ground. * Hiding in an abandoned warehouse, his insanity begins to grow worse as he begins to hallucinate Redwoman, a woman who loves him and promises not to leave him. He also hallucinates a voice in his head referred to only as 'End' which tells him "End is coming. I am coming for you, Mark". * Believing this voice to be Death himself, Mark heads for the nearest bridge believing that he can steal End's opportunity to take him if he kills himself instead. However, he is confronted by his social worker and his ex-girlfriend who had tracked down the phone she gave to him earlier in the story. They tell him what's wrong with him and that if he steps down, his problems can be helped. Still blurring the lines between reality and fiction, he sees everyone around him flickering between human and creature (Claire becoming Ultrawoman Yin and Susie briefly becoming Redwoman). * He clutches his head in pain and ends his torment by turning and falling into the ocean, descending into the water. For the last time, he hallucinates that he is Redman and is surrounding by underwater kaiju, brandishing a knife to fight them. * The story cuts to his funeral, attended by Susie, Claire and his friends and family. The story comes to a close as Susie places a picture of him in a red frame on top of his coffin. Monsters * Gigan (Showa) * Megaguirus * Viras